A redundant power supply system can be implemented to provide power to a load from parallel power supplies. In a redundant power supply system, if one of the associated parallel power supplies fails or becomes faulted, then another of the parallel power supplies can continue to provide power to the load. However, with respect to non-isolated AC-DC power converters, common nodes between input sources can result in circulating current between the power converters. The circulating current can result in undesirable operating conditions, such that the parallel connection of the non-isolated AC-DC power converters causes an inoperable redundant power supply system.